Supreme Dragon Axion
Supreme Dragon Axion Created from the core of Planet Supreme, supplemented by the 5 Wells of Eternity across the planet, and molded by the life force of countless, dead biological life forms, is the Supreme Dragon Axion. Axion was a creature never thought to exist, nor did anyone ever find it, after all, who would go searching for life forms right at the planet’s core? Background It was created on Planet Supreme ever since the planet itself was born, feeding off the energies of dead creatures, absorbing tiny amounts of those that live on the planet itself. The oldest living creature on Planet Supreme, its power is worthy of such a title. Having lived in secret since its conception, it remains a low-profile and has kept its presence secret from the other species on Planet Supreme, not wanting any attention. Recently, Broly crash-landed in its domain, and after an extremely one-sided curbstomp(despite Broly absorbing quite a bit of power from the Well of Eternity), Axion has successfully brought Broly under his command(and gained a new companion as well). Axion’s name is a reference to the word “Axiom”, which refers to the unspoken, universally accepted laws of the universe. Appearance Living in the core of Planet Supreme has given Axion the dark colour its skin now has, sharper, tougher features, and larger claws. It now has an incredibly tough body, impenetrable to almost everything. Personality Axion is a humble dragon and a lazy one too, often not bothering to interfere with other affairs, unless it threatens Planet Supreme itself. It often lazes around its domain, experimenting with magic and telekinesis. Natural Ability Axion is THE most powerful being on Planet Supreme, far dwarfing the Elemental Hydra in power and strength (Geti Goku did not know about Axion) Strength: Axion’s strength is incomprehensible, tearing apart almost everything with the utmost of ease, including his own nigh-impenetrable skin. Speed: He is far faster than all of the creatures on Planet Supreme combined, together with his Presence Concealment, he is the hardest being to face one-on-one. Durability: He can only be damaged by the strongest of physical and Anti-Ki attacks, or beings of extreme power, making him the toughest opponent anyone has ever seen. Power Level: What you would get from all the beings on Planet Supreme being Potara fused together, a top-tier Nigh-infinite power dragon. Weakness: Axion’s Life Force is directly linked to Planet Supreme, destroying Planet Supreme will weaken Axion’s source of power, preventing him from growing stronger (though you must first bypass an enraged Axion, the 5 Dragons, the Elemental Hydra, and the powerful creatures existing on it) Powers and Abilities Having absorbed a large amount of life force from all the beings on the planet, Axion has access to all the abilities of every being on it, courtesy of being a vital part of Planet Supreme. Telekinesis: Axion has extremely powerful Telekinesis, easily surpassing his vast strength. Elemental Manipulation: He can manipulate the elements to the same degree as the Five Great Dragons Presence Concealment: Axion is able to invoke apparent nonexistence when he wills it so, he does it almost perpetually, to hide his existence amongst the powerful life forms living on this planet Magic: Axion has access to Magic, which allows him to temporarily ignore the laws of the Universe to execute a theoretically impossible attack. Axion’s Hides: Axion’s Hides are on a whole other level, being only damageable by the Annihilation Blade. It is also built from the same properties of the Supreme Ball of Untold Power, thereby being capable of absorbing all attacks from Ki/Anti-Ki, which are weaker than itself in power. It is also incapable of being affected by all biological effects and HAX manipulation, making it one of the toughest hides plausible, second to Nappitz’s Shell. Ghost-Dark Type: Axion has no weaknesses, and no attacks that are super-effective against it. Wonder Guard: Axion’s Wonder Guard only allows super effective moves to hit. Time Manipulation: Axion has power over the timestream, being capable of changing his perception of time, and how it affects him. As such, he is not affected Life Force manipulation: Axion is capable of manipulating Life Force to an absurd degree, using his own to fire incomprehensibly powerful attacks, or forcefully pull out the life energies of weaker characters(with lower PL than Kid Buu), for stronger characters, this merely negates the use of life force in all out suicide attacks(Final Explosion), as well as its use in regular attacks(Neo Tri Beam) Space-Time Manipulation: Axion is capable of bending Space and Time to defend himself against attacks. Existential Ressurection: As long as Planet Supreme Exists, Axion will forever be reincarnated. Currently, there is a layer of Space-Time which guards the core, and makes the planet indestructible through normal means. Axiom Manipulation: Axion has complete understanding of Axioms, and is capable of utilizing them to its maximum capability. Sickly Aura: Axion drains the life force of its opponents gradually, unnoticeably, over time. This also gives him full knowledge and understanding of his opponent’s abilities, and how to use them. Does not work against opponents without a soul. Techniques Axion knows ALL the moves of every being on Planet Supreme, Magical Seal: The target is fixated in an area, tied to the targeted dimensional and universal coordinate, and is unable to move from it for as much energy Axion puts in. Explosion of Life and Death: Axion places all his energy, magic, space-time powers and Axiom understanding into one gigantic ball of power, utterly annihilating any being that is not immune to the laws of the Universe. Space Shield: Manipulating the laws of Physics, Axion repels and deflects attacks sent against him by creating and even greater force to counter it. Time Dilation: Axion increases the speed of the time flow around him, training his reflexes. Death’s Claws: Drawing Powers from the very essence of life itself has allowed Axion to wield it as his own power, making it one of, if not the most deadly weapon. Being made from an ethereal source, it cuts through almost anything with the utmost of ease, and is capable of clashing with the Annihilation Blade. Elemental Spirits: Axion can call forth the 5 Elemental Gods of Planet Supreme (from the Well of Eternities), and give their ethereal form a physical manifestation with his abilities. Powerful are these Elemental Gods, matching the Five Dragons in Elemental Manipulation, and even exceeding them in some aspects. Matter Fixation: He is capable of fixating Matter to a fixed point, turning it into the literal form of “Immovable Object”, to the point where no Physical/Energy Attacks are capable of bypassing it. Hellfire Divination: Axion’s energy takes on the form of Hellfire, feeding on the enemy’s lifeforce, burning it until it is willed away by Axion himself. This does not work on opponents who don’t have a soul. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Characters Category:Alternate Category:Planet Supreme Category:Godlike Category:Dragon Category:New Characters